


Let's Start This Off

by nightsammy



Series: Jenneel Kink!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They start off the kink list with one of the kinks Danneel's most excited about - pegging. Jensen's skeptical, but he'll change his mind quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Start This Off

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are encouraging!! Enjoy! Please inform me if you find any spelling errors or anything, I appreciate it!!

The morning after, Jensen wakes up by the sun shining through the window. It's quite early, the clock on the nightstand confirms. It's barely 7AM. Beside it lays the shut closed laptop, notebook on top of it. His eyes slip close and he stretches a bit before turning around to face the other wall. He might as well try to sleep some more, and he's too tired to get up and close the blinds. 

He presses up behind Danneel, wraps an arm around her and sneaks his other one under her pillow. Most likely his arm will fall asleep, but he can't care right now. Their feet get tangled up under the sheets and he slips back into sleep.

It doesn't last long, though. Oscar and Icarus is starting to make noise downstairs, and Danneel is also waking up. Second time he glances at the clock, it's barely been thirty minutes. He gives up sleeping then, and yawns as he sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he hears from beside him, and he smiles as he glances down at Danneel who's peeking up at him.

"Good morning," he replies, laying down beside her to give her a morning kiss, lips pressing softly against hers. It slow and gentle, and he presses his cock against her thigh, rubbing slightly. He's getting hard, slowly rolling his hips as he slips one hand down under the sheets. It'd be selfish of him to get all the pleasure from this. His hand sneaks down between Danneel's legs, two fingers rubbing along her pussy, feeling her slowly getting wet. She moans under him, lips pressing to his cheek, and he shifts them around so he's on his back with her laying on top of him, knees on either side of his hips.

She sits up straight, gorgeous tits bouncing slightly, and Jensen's hands slide up to squeeze and massage carefully. Thumbs flicking over her nipples, and she moans. Sleeping without any clothing has its perks. No wasting time undressing during morning sex.

"Y'know..." she starts, arching her back slightly, pushing into the touch. "I thought maybe I could head down to the sex shop in town... Check out some stuff, maybe buy some?"

Jensen smiles and rolls his hips up, cock pushing slightly against her cunt. "You're eager to get this started, aren't you?" he mutters, and she nods a bit, teeth tugging at her bottom lip and eyes slipping close. She moans out a 'yes' and rubs herself against him, gasping as his cock rubs against her clit.

"I love you," she whispers, leaning down to kiss him hard and deep, none of them caring about morning breath. Tongues stroking against each other, teeth colliding as it gets rougher, and they've never been like this, never been digging nails into each others skin, biting lips, pulling hair. It's been some, but it's always been gentle, soft. This is hasty and rough, and Jensen didn't even think he'd like something like this, but it's so good, and he's so hard, and the rubbing against Danneel's wet cunt doesn't help in the slightest, and suddenly he rolls them over and pushes her down into the mattress.

"I'm gonna fuck you," he mutters, reaching down to rub his fingers through the wetness, getting them slick, and then he shoves two fingers into her. She cries out, legs spreading and pulling up, giving him more room. He moves down, kissing his way down her chest, tongue dipping into her bellybutton briefly before he moves down lower. "Pull your legs up higher and keep them there," he commands, and she moans as an answer and does what he says.

He's been doing this before - licking and making her come with his tongue and mouth. But again, this is different. He leans in and doesn't waste any time. There's no teasing, no gentle, slow movements. He's eating her out, shoving his tongue in along with his fingers and sucking at her clit as he fucks her with them. He looks up to meet her eyes, but her head is tilted back, eyes closed and mouth wide open in a silent scream. Her toes curls and she comes just like that, shoving up against his mouth, nearly shaking by how good it is.

"Well..." she pants, glancing down at him. He pulls back a bit and his mouth, nose and chin is covered with her wetness, and it makes her moan and roll her hips one more time. His cock is hard and curving up against his belly, and he moves up her body to kiss her. He guides himself to her hole, pushing barely inside, only head of his cock inside her, and he jerks himself off while kissing her, letting her taste herself. He groans and comes, hand sliding up towards the head, squeezing, and he rides out his orgasm, his come leaking out of her as he pulls out and drops down beside her.

"... fuck," she chuckles, chest heaving. "That was certainly different. How was that?"

Jensen turns his head to her, and he chuckles as well. "It was surprisingly great. I mean, I figured it would, but... I'm kind of surprised we haven't done it like that sooner. Am I really that boring?"

She rolls over and gives him a kiss. "Not anymore," she teases, and they both know it's a joke, but their sex life _is_ getting a lot more interesting from now on.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After showering and eating breakfast together, Danneel heads out to run some errands, planning on visiting a sex shop while she's out. Jensen's kind of nervous, not knowing what to do to make himself distracted. He's got the weekend off and he hasn't made any plans. He ends up sorting through his DVD collection. It doesn't take that long, so he ends up doing his CD one as well.

When he finishes, he realizes Danneel has only been out an hour. He sighs and tries for the TV, but nothing interests him. He could head out in the backyard, throw some ball with the dogs, he figures, and decides that it's better than doing nothing. He whistles for the dogs, and both of them shoots up from the floor to join him outside. It's kind of cold, and he figures that he probably should've put on a hoodie, but he doesn't bother going back inside. He doesn't know how long he's out there, but it gets colder and the sky darkens.

The sound of their car parking in the driveway has the dogs running for the door, and suddenly Jensen's left on his own in the backyard. He gathers the chew toys he'd grabbed along with the ball, and heads inside as well. There's some bags rustling, and then he hears Danneel's voice, first greeting the dogs, then calling out Jensen's name.

"I'm here," he replies, smiling as he sees her walking into the kitchen. He walks after her and leans against the doorframe, watching her put a bag on the counter. "You need any help with that?"

"Nah, I only bought some milk, we were out. You can sit down in the living room, I'll be out in a few minutes."

He only nods and tries to ignore the bag that's placed by her feet. He flops down on the couch and tries to get comfy, not bothering to turn the TV on. He knows what's coming and there's no point in distracting himself. 

Now that he's not distracting himself, though, it feels like forever. The anticipation is making him crazy and when Danneel finally comes out, he feels himself relax. This is stupid anyways. It's just sex. Different than what he's used to, but sex. With Danneel. Whom he trusts and love more than anything or anyone else.

She stops before she reaches the couch, frowning. "You look like you've seen a ghost," she says matter-of-factly.

The laugh that escapes him is not entirely natural.

She smiles at him then, and drops the bag at the end of the couch before sitting down herself, pressing closer to him at his side of the couch. "Jensen."

"Yeah?"  
"Are you as nervous as you look, or do you feel sick?"

He breathes out slowly and shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on with me. I'm just nervous I guess. For no obvious reason."

She shrugs and grasps his hand. "It's new and kind of weird and maybe even a bit scary, I know. And you don't know what's in the bag, so that makes it even scarier. But it's fine." She smiles at him and gives him a kiss before she reaches for the bag and drops it in his lap. "Go ahead."

He nods a bit and opens the bag, slowly pulling out different items. There's stuff like dildos and vibrators, as well as oils and flavored lube, which isn't exactly freaking him out. It's what he's expecting, after all. There's also stuff he hasn't even seen before, like the anal beads, a crop, a double-headed dildo. And, of course, there's the strap-on. A two-strap harness with a fake cock and a 'vibrating egg' so that Danneel will get some pleasure from it as well. He shifts slightly and glances over at her, and then she's kissing him, pressing him into the couch as she does. He takes it, let her lead and control everything, and it's kind of hot. Images of Danneel dominating him and fucking him fills his head and knowing that they're really doing this, that this is real... It's like realization punches him in his stomach and he groans. Maybe he wants this more than he thought.

As she pulls back, they're both panting, and she holds up the strap-on, the fake cock and a bottle of lube. "Bedroom?"  
He nods quicker than he'd like to admit.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They undress quickly and ends up in bed making out for what feels like hours. There's a lot of touching, hands and lips everywhere, and then Danneel pulls away. "Enough foreplay," she pants, pushing Jensen over onto his back. "You sure you want this?" she asks, needing to be sure. He nods and smiles a bit. Still nervous as all hell, but he'll be fine.

She gives him one final kiss before she crawls down and slides in between his legs. "C'mon, lift them up and spread them."

And this, this is so weird. He tries to ignore the way he flushes as he does what he's told, legs lifting up to press his thighs against his belly and spreading them slowly. He feels exposed. But Danneel knows and she kisses the inside of his thigh, fingers sliding over them slowly, rubbing at them until he relaxes. "Have you heard of rimming?" she asks, and he feels really dumb, but he hasn't. "Uh.."

"It's when I lick you.. down there," she murmurs, and she bites slightly at the inside of his thigh, making a little mark. He jerks and well, now he's blushing even more. "You - oh.. Uh, okay. You wanna.. do that?" he stutters, and then he rolls his eyes. Get your shit together, Jensen.

She chuckles a bit and shrugs. "They say it's really good. I could try?"  
He gives her a nod and tries not to look too weirded out about it all. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes, and the bed shifts as Danneel bends down. The first touch of her tongue comes as a surprise, and it's... It's really unnatural, obviously, but it's not bad. Not at all. Which it probably should be, but it's kind of good, and it makes him gasp.

"Oh yeah, you can definitely do that again," he mumbles, and he hears her laugh softly before she does it again. Her hand slides up and he reaches for it, their hands entwining together as she continues to lick him. She sucks and licks at his perineum, and why have they never done this before?

He tries to push down against her tongue, wanting more. He feels her hand spreading him open even more and her tongue pushing at his hole, and fuck, her tongue slips inside, just barely, and it's so dirty and wrong and Jensen's never been this hard. He hears her speak up but he doesn't really listen at first, so he props himself up on his elbows and looks down at her. "What?"

"I said, pull my hair," she repeats, and he groans, slides his hand into her hair and tugs. She gasps and moans softly in response, and she goes on with the licking and kissing of the skin before she reaches out for the bottle of lube, coating her fingers with it. She rubs her fingers over his hole and leans over him, kissing up his chest and to his neck to whisper in his ear.

"You're so hot like this baby, giving up all your control, letting me do this. I'm soaking wet already and I haven't even touched myself yet."

She pushes slowly, and one finger slips into him, and it's not painful as he thought it would be. But it's definitely not good, not yet. It's weird and unfamiliar, and he doesn't know what to think. The thought of that only being her finger though, makes him nervous. He already feels full, and he's gonna have a fake cock shoved up there in a few minutes. "You sure it's gonna fit?" he mutters against her lips, and she nods.

"God, yeah, it will. It'll spread you open wide and you're gonna take it, you'll be so good."

The way she talks to him, the way he just surrounds to her, makes it all so much better. He didn't think that letting Danneel be in that much control would turn him so much on, but it totally is. 

She preps him slow and gentle. First one finger, sliding in and out slowly. When he's good to take one more she adds one, spreading her fingers inside him, pushing them deeper, turning them, driving him crazy. She adds a third after a while, and when her fingers pushes against his prostate he cries out loudly, in surprise and pleasure.

"Oh god, oh my god," he moans, spreading his legs wider. She takes that as a sign to go a bit harder, aiming for his spot as she fucks him with the three fingers, doing it until he's begging for more. And God, he begs.

"Danneel, Dee please... Please, come on," he pants, meeting her eyes. He's not even blushing anymore at this point. "Fuck me."

Danneel's pretty certain that if she were to touch herself now she would come. She pulls her fingers out of him and gets up so she can put the harness on, adjusting it so it's comfortable. The egg is pressed up against her cunt, but she doesn't turn the vibration on just yet, she wants Jensen to get off first.

"I want you on your knees," she says, and he turns over, getting on his knees and exposing himself by pushing his ass up in the air. All his shame he's currently throwing out the window. And Danneel loves every minute of it, seeing Jensen like this.

She pours a big amount of lube on the fake cock and also down the crease of his ass, making sure he's prepped enough. She doesn't want to scare him off, and definitely not hurt him. She presses the tip of the fake cock to his hole, and makes sure he relaxes as much as he can before she slowly pushes into him. He cries out and tenses up, and she hushes him, rubbing her hand over his back. "Relax baby, it'll get so much better if you do."

He tries, really tries, but this is all new and weird, and he's certainly not meant to have anything shoved up his ass. But he breathes in and out slowly, and as he relaxes as much as he can, she pushes further, sliding into him slowly.

She really wishes she could feel him right now, how he opens up and clenches around the dildo, wishes she could be the one fucking him. But this is as good as it gets, and the view is awesome. She pushes in until she's fully inside, and then she stops, letting Jensen adjust. When she bought it, she bought the smallest dildo there was, not wanting to scare Jensen off with buying a big one, but it still stretches him so wide, and she just wants to slam into him.

Jensen, on his side, wants it out. It's so big, stretching him uncomfortably wide, and at this point he can't see how this is gonna be any good. He feels the burn subside, bit by bit, and he nods at her when she can start moving.

In the beginning she goes slow, barely moving in and out at all, more like nudging her hips against his. As she presses against his prostate on one push forward, he moans out, and it kind of feels good after that. He gets used to it, and then the uncomfortableness is gone and she starts fucking him for real. By pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in, she makes him scream into the pillow, and this is it - this is why some people like being fucked in the ass. The way it feels when she shoves in deep, slams into his prostate - it makes Jensen see stars.

"Oh fuck, fuck, look at you," she curses behind him, fucking him harder to see how he takes it. If anything, he moans even prettier, and she reaches for his cock, stroking it. She had noticed how he'd gone soft when she'd fingered him and then pushed the dildo inside him, but now he was getting hard again, and by the sounds he make, he's close. She fucks him as hard as she can as she jerks him off, and he straightens, pressing his back against her chest as he comes. She presses her forehead against his neck and jerks him through it, not letting go until he nearly falls forward, moving away from the touch. She slowly rolls her hips against him, cock sliding in and out of his hole. The only sound in the room is their panting and the slick dildo sliding through the lube and into him. She sees Jensen reaching for the remote on the nightstand, and by flicking a button, he makes the egg vibrate, and _fuck_ , she'd almost forgotten about that.

She cries out and comes almost immidiately, slamming into him because of it, and she rolls her hips, riding the egg until she has to beg him to stop. "Oh god, damn, stop it, please."

He turns it off and the remote drops onto the mattress. She slowly pulls out of him, and slides the harness off her hips. The orgasm that hit her made her legs all wobbly, but she still had one last thing to do before they were finished. "Roll over on your back," she whispered, pushing at his hip weakly.

He looked at her questioningly before doing so, keeping his legs spread. She smiled and shook her head a bit, moving closer. "No, I... I want you to lick me, eat me out."  
He nods in understanding and goes to sit up, but she shakes her head. "I wanna ride your face."

His cock twitches against his belly and he moans, then pulls at her arm. "What the fuck are you waiting for? C'mere."

She spreads her legs wide and he situates himself between them. She slowly lowers herself down on his face, and at the first touch of his tongue she gasps, and rolls her hips down. She figures it can't be easy to breathe like this, but she's sensitive, so this will be quick. She rides him slowly, but he reaches up to grasp her thighs, holding her hips still as he presses his face closer to her cunt, sucking at her clit and licking at her hole. She comes a second time, shaking with it, and then slips off him, onto her back beside him.

"I guess we can check pegging, face-riding and fantastic oral sex off the list," Danneel mutters. All she remembers before falling asleep is Jensen's laugh.


End file.
